duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 220 Commercial Collection
DMC 220 Commercial Collection is a 2 CD album, released by DMC in 2001. About the album The album is a collection of dance mixes created by the DMC DJ remix service, and is a DJ product only. The product could only be purchased by registered DJ's, and includes a megamix that features "Girls on Film" and "Planet Earth" by Duran Duran. Track listing DMC 220 CD 1 Jennifer Lopez - Megamix (9:55) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Guy Garrett #"Play" #"Waiting For Tonight" #"Love Don't Cost A Thing" #"If You Had My Love" Various - Funky Cold Madonna (6:00) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Rek Da Gaff #"Music" - Madonna #"Funky Cold Medina" - Tone Loc Megamix - DJ Luck & MC Neat (7:32) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Les Adams #"Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now" #"Masterblaster" #"With A Little Bit of Luck" #"Piano Loco" Various - I Love 1981 Part 1: Pop (10:00) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Guy Garrett #Chant No.1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On)" - Spandau Ballet #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Stand And Deliver" - Adam & The Ants #"Favourite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl)" - Haircut 100 #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell Various - Swifty's Throwdown Grooves (11:20) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Cutmaster Swift #"X" - Xzibit #"Back 2 Life" - DJ Clue featuring Mary J. Blige #"It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy #"Independent Women - Destiny's Child #"Ms Jackson" - Outkast #"Bow Wow (That's My Name)" - Lil Bow Wow #"You Make Me Sick" - Pink #"Pop Ya Collar" - Usher Various - Party Hoe-Down (11:00) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Tom Newton #"Tell Me Ma" - Sham Rock #"Achy Breaky Heart" - Billie Ray Cyrus #"Swamp Thing" - Grid #"Cotton Eye Joe" - Rednex #"Everybody Gon-fi Gon" - Two Cowboys #"Hot Hot Hot" - Arrow #"Young At Heart" - Blue Bells #"5678" - Steps- Various - Chart Floorfillers (17:17) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Guy Garrett #"Don't Stop Movin" - S Club 7 #"Whole Again" - Natalie Brown #"Airhead" - Girls @ Play #"It's Raining Men" - Geri Halliwell #"You Are Alive" - Fragma #"Get Up (Before The Night Is Over)" - Elechnotronic #"Jack To The Sound Of The Underground" - Hithouse CD 2 Various - Popstars (17:00) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Jonathan Trent #"Pure And Simple" - Hear'Say #"He Loves U Not" - Dream #"No More" - A1 #"Bow Wow (That's My Name)" - Lil Bow Bow #"Shut Up And Forget About It" - Dane Bowers #"Stay" - Steven Gately #"Always Come Back To Your Love" - Samantha Mumba #"Play" - Jennifer Lopez #"Lovin' Each Day" - Ronan Keating Various - Essential Club Mix (18:26) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by 7 Sinners #"Clint Eastwood" - Gorillaz #"It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy #"Get Up" - Ultra Nate #"Happiness" - Sound De-zign #"Always Come Back To Your Love" - Samantha Mumba #"Chillin" - Modjo #"Play" - Jennifer Lopez #"Survivor" - Destiny's Child Various - Shaggy Vs. Mark Morrison (4:00) *DJ Mix Megamix - Jon Riley #"It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy #"Return Of The Mack" - Mark Morrison Various - I Love 1981 Part 2: Funk & Disco (9:50) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Tom Newton #"Going Back To My Roots" - Odyssey #"Get Down On It" - Kool & The Gang #"I'm In Love" - Evelyn 'Champagne King' #"It's A Love Thing" - Whispers #"Razzamatazz - Quincy Jones #"Let's Groove" - Earth Wind & Fire #"Can You Feel It?" - Jacksons Various - Regga Got Soul (9:20) *DJ Mix (Megamix) by Brian Butler #"Dub Be Good To Me" - Beats International #"It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy #"Real Love" - Mary J. Blige #"Informer" - Snow #"Murder She Wrote" - Chaka Demus & Pliers #"Hotstepper" - Ini Kamoze Bill Withers - Lovely Day (5:21) *Remix by Rod Layman Acapella Tool #"Please Don't Go" - Double You #"Cantgetaman, Cantgetajob (Life's A Bitch)" - Sister Bliss Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:DJ only compilation albums